The Swan and the Fox
by Ember Neutron
Summary: Derek and Odette's son, Orion, has fallen in love with a young girl with a secret power inside her that even she isn't aware of. But will this power be enough to protect them from a new enemy with an old score to settle? Collab with Autobot00001.
1. Orion and Luminar

I hade this story in my head for a long time and been meaning to type it up for a while. Now I've teamed up with Autobot00001 after offering his OC and help to get this story off the ground. I do not own The Swan Princess nor Orion, they belong to Nest entertainment and Autobot00001. Hope you enjoy the first chapter

* * *

Swan and the Fox

Ch1. Orion and Luminar

The sun rose above the kingdom of Swanire, the Kingdom that Derek and Odette ruled and all the snow leftover from winter all melted, many plants and trees began growing and blooming again, and all the birds begin chirping in the tree's once again, signalling the first day of spring. This spring morning however instead of birds sing a baby's cry filled the hallways of the castle. Today Odette had just given birth to her's and Derek's first child after 10 and a half hours of long laber.

" You did great, Odette," Derek said happily before kissing his wife's sweaty forehead.

"Thanks, Derek" Odette smiled back at her husband, the poor princess, now queen was exhausted and sore from that agonizing labour she'd gone through, but happy for now her child was finally born. "But what about the baby?" she hen asked concerned.

"The baby's doing fine your majesty," the midwife said as she carried the little newborn swaddled up in blankets towards the new parents. "You have a very healthy boy" she then informed the royal couple.

"A boy?" both Derek and Odette asked in unions upon hearing that.

"That's right, it's a boy" the midwife confirmed.

"May I see him?" Odette then asked, tearing up a bit out of joy.

"Of course" the midwife happily obliged as she carefully handed the boy to the young queen, who took the child and cradle her close to her with Derek right next to her staring in awe at his son. The baby had a thin layer of bright blond hair and dark violet eyes just like his mother. In fact, he looked exactly like Odette.

"He looks just like you" Derek complimented his wife.

"Yes he does" Odette agreed as she clasped her child's tiny hands in her finger. "Hello little one, I'm your mother, and this is your father" she then introduced herself and Derek. Derek meanwhile was gently rubbing his son's head, he was just as happy if not more that there son was now hear with them.

"You think we should name him after your father?" he then asked his wife.

She looked at her husband and smiled at that idea, "That would be a sweet gesture, Derek, but I want our son's name to be more unique. I think my father would understand," she then said.

"What name do you have in mind, dear?" Derek then asked.

"I was thinking…Orion" Odette said looking at her child lovingly.

"I like that. Prince Orion. That actually sounds kinda catchy" Derek replied, really liking that name. Odette smiled upon her husband's approval. However, there little tender moment was interrupted when the doors burst wide opened and in came a familiar eccentric old former Queen looking like a child on Christmas day.

"Mother?!" Derek panicked upon seeing her, with Rodgers right behind her

"Alright! Where's my new grandchild?!" she asked as she excitedly entered the room.

"I'm so sorry, Derek, I couldn't stop her!" Rodgers apologized, sounding out of breath from chasing Uberta.

"It's alright, Rogers, I know my mother wanted to be here for this" Derek said letting Rogers know that she kind of has a right since she's family. Uberta meanwhile took a peek into Odette's arms and saw the little prince sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Is that?" Uberta asked trying to hold her excitement all in.

"Yes it is, mother. Come meet your new grandson, Orion" Derek said smiling at his mother.

Uberta squealed with excitement and sprinted towards the bed. "Oh, he's adorable!" she squealed upon seeing her grandson.

"Would you like to hold him?" Odette asked, giggling a little at her mother-in-law's excitement. She could tell she was waiting for this since Derek came of age.

"Yes, of course!" Uberta said without hesitation and snatched the baby from Odette. "Hello, darling. Oh, you are the most precious thing I've ever seen!" Uberta said smiling at her grandson sleeping.

"Well... that went better than I thought it would," Derek said placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, a little surprised that she's not going overboard as she always done. Infact when she first found out Odette was pregnant she began she locked her up in our quarters and forced her to 'lying in' until the baby was born, not even allowing Derek to see her. Luckily Rodgers managed to talk some sense into her about all the superstitions surrounding pregnant women.

"I'm just going to take him back to the castle to raise and spoil him" Uberta then proclaimed.

"And she's back," Derek said dead pun.

"Uberta, come on. He is our son, you know" Odette remained the former queen. Uberta smiled nervously as she returned their son to them.

"Sorry, dear" she laughed nervously. "You can't blame a queen mother for trying"

"Don't worry, mother. You'll have plenty of chances to spoil him, but leave the raising to us" Derek then told his mother.

"Alright, Derek," Uberta said happy and looking forward to that.

"I'll leave you two alone now. Let's go, Rogers" she then ordered.

"What?! Why do I have to leave?!" Rodgers asked confused.

"Let's go!" she repeated, this time grabbing the old man by his cape and dragged him out of the room.

"Some things never change" Derek then sighed, feeling sorry for Rodgers. Odette meanwhile was giggling at the whole thing.

Once the little giggle fest was over, Derek looked back at his son who had just yawned so adorable and snuggled into his mother's arms. This made his heart melt. Odette kissed his little forehead and whispered into his ear "We'll always love you, Orion, and we'll always protect you."

Derek then sat by Odette once again and held his wife and child, enjoying this little moment.

* * *

8 years later…

In a large mansion nestled by the woods in the kingdom of Swanire, two maids were dressing a little girl with long black hair, bright blue eyes, and cream coloured skin in a lavender and yellow long puffy sleeved dress. But the little girl kept moving lot, making it hard for the maids to get her dressed properly.

"Hold still, little lady," one of the maids said, slightly stressed.

"I don't see why I have to be all dressed up for my new family. They're gonna see me in my normal clothes eventually" the little girl asked impatiently.

"Your father wants you presentable for them, Luminar" the other maid replied while brushing her long black hair.

"It will be so nice to have a new Baroness in the house again. And you get to have two new sisters too" the first maid then said after finally finishing her bow on her dress.

"I can't wait to meet them!" Luminar excited.

"There, you're all nice and pretty," the second maid said putting the finishing touch to Luminara's hair, a pretty small bow. "We'd better go see if everything is ready. Your father should be home soon" the second maid continued before standing up. "Now no funny business young lady, understand. Be the good little lady I know is in there" the first maid then told the little lady.

"I promise" Luminar replied before the maids left her room.

Once gone, Luminar ran to her window and sit by it, eagerly watched for her father's carriage to arrive with her new mother and sisters riding inside. She'd imagined her new mother to be a beautiful, kind and loving woman that would give her hugs everyday, and her new sisters would be just as loving towards her and love to play and have fun like her. Her dream bubble, however, was popped when she heard something hitting her window, startling her in the process.

She looked down below and saw a boy her age throwing pebbles at her window. He had short slightly brown hair and brown eyes and had dirt on his face. And was wearing a plane light tan tunic shirt with a brown vest, pants and shoes. Annoyed, Luminar opened the window.

"What do you want, Timothy?" she asked the boy down below.

"We've still got some time until your dad gets back, you wanna play?" the boy named Timothy asked his friend.

"I have to stay clean until then, I don't have time to play! Buzz off!" Luminar said still annoyed, but slightly bummed cuz she does want to play.

"Really? Well it sounds to me like you're too girly to play with the boys "Timothy said playfully mocking her. This caught Luminar's attention.

"Are you challenging me?!" she asked sounding cocky.

"Why don't we find out?" Timothy said encouraging her to get down hear.

"Alright! You're on!" Luminar yelled before running out of her room and downstairs.

* * *

"Put your backs into it! Everything needs to be perfect!" Uberta barked at her servants to get the decorations up.

"This is going to be a long day" one of the servants muttered under his breath carrying a box of streamers.

"Tell me about it!" another one commented while blowing up a bunch of balloons.

"Uh, mother, why don't you give the guys a break? They've been at it all day" Derek asked his mother concerned about the well-being of his servants.

"Certainly not! My grandson is turning eight tomorrow, and I want him to have the time of his life!" Uberta replied.

"Fair enough", Derek said agreeing with his mother a little, but it didn't give her the right to work the servants to death. "Break time, everybody! Fifteen minutes!" he then said in a raised voice so all the servants cold hear him. Everybody immediately dropped what they're doing and all groaned in exhaustion and relief, some even thanked the young king.

"Why did you do that?" Uberta asked surprised.

"Mother, I know you have a knack for planning parties, but Orion's only turning eight. It's not like you he's getting engaged!" he then told his mother, while shuttering from the memories of the Princesses On Parade.

"What's wrong, Derek?" Uberta asked a little concerned.

"Nothing, I was just having a flashback" Derek reassured his mother before continuing. "But my point is, mother, you can't overwork the servants for a child's birthday party, even if he is the prince. Besides, Orion shouldn't be the only child who enjoys it. There will be other children too"

"Oh, I suppose you're right, Derek", Uberta said releasing her son was right. "Chamberlain!" she then called for her short assistants. Chamberlain rush's overs as quick as he could.

"Y-yes, Your Highness", he asked nervously.

"Tell the clown he's unfired" she ordered the poor short man.

"Wait, why'd you fire the clown?" Derek asked his mother.

"Because the last clown I ever saw kidnapped me and held me ransom for a fishbowl on MY birthday!" Uberta replied.

"Oh yeah…" Derek sighs, remembering the Clavius incident.

"So where is Orion anyways?" Uberta then asked her son.

"He's in the village with Odette. They're trying to find children who'd want to come to the party" he explained.

* * *

Odette and her son were in front of an orphanage talking to a Nun about inviting the children over for Orion's birthday party.

"Bless your heart, Your Highness. I'm sure the children would love to come to the party" the Nun said grateful for the young Queen's invitation.

"I'm glad to hear it", Odette said happily. "And tell them they don't have to worry about bringing Orion any presents" she then informed the Nun.

"Really? Why is that?" the Nun asked.

"My grandma's taking care of that" Orion replied, hiding from behind his mother.

"That would be putting it mildly, sweetie", Odette said giggling a little.

The Nun herself even laughed a little, agreeing that Uberta can be over the top when it comes to parties and events. "Yes, well thank you both for everything. I'll let the children know about the party and we'll all be there tomorrow" the nun then informed the two.

"Thank you, Sister", Odette said before she and her son left for home. Just then Odette's friend Puffin swooped down in front of her and her son.

"So, how did it go, Odette", the loyal bird asked.

"It went very well, Puffin. All the children at the orphanage are coming" Odette happily reported.

"Excellent! I know the wee ones will have a wonderful time!" Puffin excitedly replied. Their little conversation was interrupted when Orion tugged on the young queen's dress and said "Mom, I'm hungry"

"Well then, let's get you home", Odette said smiling at her boy. "I'm sure dinner's almost ready, which means your father's waiting for us."

Orion smiled upon hearing that, he really loves it when the entire family is together, that was the best fun.

* * *

All the servants gathered around as a carriage approached the mansion. Once the carriage stopped the carriage door opens and out came Baron Henry Bernard. He was fine looking man with clean brown hair cut, a small goatee on his chin, and bright blue eyes. He wore a fine dark red doublet with gold trimmings and a long white colored tunic shirt with a dark green noble's cloak over him, dark brown 15th century pants and black gothic lace up button boots.

The second passenger to emerge from the carriage was a little girl around 8 years old in a red fleur de lys dress with gold patterns, with a white long sleeved chemise underneath it, long red hair in two braids on each side of her face, a red headband with a light red vel in the back ending at her hips, and ruby red eyes looking around her new home acting sort of timid as she stepped onto the stone pathway.

The third passenger to emerge was another little girl. She was in a blue fleur de lys dress with pink patterns, also with a white long sleeved chemise underneath it. She also has long red hair only it was half up in a low ponytail with a blue headband with a light blue veal also to her hips, and hazel green eyes looking around excited about her new surroundings.

The fourth and final passenger to emerge was a beautiful woman with piercing ruby eyes dressed in a black and gold courtly renaissance dress black and gold renaissance attifet, french hood tudor headpiece with pearls along the gold trims ending with a ruby gem on her forehead with a tear drop pearl hanging down from it and her long red hair all up in a low loose looking bun. Henry took the woman's hand as she emerged from the carriage and tenderly kissed it causing her to smile at him.

"Welcome to your new home, my wife", Henry said happily to his new wife.

"It's good to have you home, Baron" one man greeted Henry. His name was Adam Cobham, Henry's steward and best friend. He had short blond hair, bluish green eyes and wore a simple yellow tunic long sleeve shirts with a nice green vest on, light brown pants and brown boots on.

"Thank you, Adam, it's good to be home" Henry greeted his stewart/best friend with a firm handshake. "And it's good to see all of you again" the Baron then greeted all his servants. "But I can't help but notice that someone's missing" he then said noticing his daughter is missing.

"Daddy!" a familiar little voice cried out in happiness. Henry turns to see Luminar running towards him, her dress all covered in mud, but smiling like a child on Christmas day.

"Luminar!" Henry greeted as she ran into his arms and he picked her up and gave her a big and long bear hug. "It's so good the see you, darling!" he said happily.

"You two, daddy!" Luminar said happily as well.

"Although, it is a shame I'm not able to present a lady to her new family" Henry then joked, noticing her muddy dress as he put her down.

"We are so sorry, Baron! We don't know how this happened!" One of the maids from earlier said as she ran up to the Bron, out of breath from chasing the young lady around.

"It's alright. If there's one thing I know about my daughter, it's that she likes to play rough" Henry replied as he rubbed his daughter's head, smiling at her. Luminar couldn't help but giggle.

"Now then, Luminar, allow me to introduce you to your new family. This is my new wife, Rosetta" he then said introducing the new Baroness. "and her two daughters, Arella and Catherine" he then pointed to the two girls right next to Rosetta (Arella is the one in the red dress, and Catherine is the one in blue).

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Luminar greeted while curtseying at them.

"The pleasure is mine, my dear" Rosetta greeted walking up to the little girl with a smirk on her face. "I'm sure we're going to be such good friends."

Luminar feelt bit unnerved by her stepmother's face expression as if something inside her was telling her not to trust this woman.

"It's great to meet you" Arella spoke up nervously, saying hello to Luminar.

"Yeah, your dad told us a lot about you, and we couldn't wait to be here!" Catherine also spoke up, greeting Luminar as well. Only she sounded a little more excited, but still slightly nervous.

"Thanks!" Luminar said happily as she was about to hug her step sisters, but stopped herself upon remembering her muddy dress. "Sorry, I don't want to ruin your pretty dresses."

"It's okay", Arella said, with a small smile on her face.

"Well, now that we're all settled in, Adam, have my daughter cleaned up before dinner" Henry then ordered his Steward.

"Of course, Baron. And dinner will be ready in an hour" the Steward then informed the Baron.

"Very well then" Henry replied before turning to Rosetta and his step daughters and asked. "Shall we enter?"

"Of course, I would love to see the rest of the mansion" she replied eager to look around, as well as her daughters. As everybody moved inside Luminar kept staring at her new mother and had a bad feeling about her, but quickly brushed it off as the maids led her upstairs to get cleaned off.

* * *

Derek, Odette, and Orion were in the dining room finishing up their dinner.

"How was the roast duck, Derek?" Odette asked her husband.

"Excellent as usual. It is my favorite, after all" he replied, smiling at his wife. She couldn't help but giggle at the way Derek looked at her lovingly.

"So how'd the party planning go today?" she then asked Derek.

"Well…mother hasn't lost her touch, but she almost went overboard again" Derek replied.

"Some things never change" Odette commented.

"Yeah… So are you excited about tomorrow, birthday boy?" Derek then asked his son.

"I guess", the little prince asked rather quietly.

"Is something on your mind, sweetie?" Odette asked concerned.

"Mom…can we just have a small party?" Orion asked his mother.

"A small party? What do you mean?" she asked once again.

"It's just…I know the kids we invited will be happy, but you know how I get nervous with trying to make new friends" Orion explained.

"Oh, I see", she said, understanding what he's talking about.

Derek then got up from his chair, walked right up to his son, and kneel right next to him. "Listen, Orion, I know you get shy around other kids, but you shouldn't let that spoil the fun all of you will have tomorrow. Besides, Matthew will be there too, so you'll have at least one friend there." he then explained.

"I guess you're right. Thanks dad," Orion replied smiling, his father always had a way of making him feel better.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," Derek said before he gave his son a big hug. Odette to joined in the hug as well.

"Come on, Orion. Let's get you some hot chocolate before bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow" she then said as she got up, along with her husband.

"Okay mom" Orion smiled as he got up from his chair and began following his parents out of the dining room.

* * *

Henry was carrying his tired daughter up to her room and placed her onto her bed.

"So how are you and Rosetta getting along, darling?" he then asked luminar.

"She's very pretty, daddy, but I don't think she really likes me" she replied tiredly and uneasy.

"What makes you say that?" Henry asked a little concerned.

"She gave me a funny look when she first arrived. It made me feel a little uncomfortable" she explained.

Henry simply smiled and said, "Don't worry, Luminar. Everything will be fine"

"How do you know?" Luminar then asked.

"Because you just met her" he explained. "They say first impressions are often wrong, so I think you should give Rosetta a chance and get to know her better. Then she'll come to love you as I do"

"Thanks daddy" Luminar smiled, feeling a little better. She then hugged her father and he lovingly hugged her back.

"You're welcome, sweetheart" he simply said, smiling. Once the hug fest was over Henry tucked his daughter in bed and kissed her forehead before whispering "I'll always love you, Luminar, my little fox girl, and I'll always be your father"

"I love you too, daddy" she replied smiling back at her loving and caring father. Henry then got up and left the room quietly as his daughter, Luminar fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

 **Well, that's the first chapter, next time Orion and Luminar meat for the first time. Also Thankyou Autobot00001 for helping me with the script and editing, looking forward to doing the next chapter with you. buy!**


	2. Ch2 When Orion and Luminar Meet

**Finally, the second chapter is up, enjoy this chapter everyone!**

* * *

Ch.2 When Orion and Luminar Meet

"Luminar?! Where are you, dear?!" Rosetta called out, wandering throughout the hallways trying to find her stepdaughter. When she turned a corner she accidentally ran into her husband, Henry. "Oh! Henry! Sorry, dear." Rosetta embarrassingly apologized.

"It's alright, darling." he simply smiled. "But what's wrong? You look distraught, my dear."

"I'm looking for Luminar. It's time for her lessons with my daughters, but I can't find her anywhere" Rosetta explained.

"I think I know where she is, Rosette" he reassured his wife. "Hannah" he then called a nearby maid.

"Yes, Baron?" the maid Hannah asked.

"Go fetch Luminar for her lessons. She's probably in her special place" Henry then ordered his maid.

"Yes Baron, right away!" she bowed before leaving to find Luminar.

"Her special place?" Rosetta inquired.

"Yes, it's a private place in the forest that my daughter likes to go to a lot. It's nothing to worry about, though" Henry reassured Rosetta.

"Alright," she nodded. "But you really should reconsider your daughter's well being"

"Her well being?" Henry asked a little confused.

"I'm concerned that Luminar isn't being brought up as a proper lady," Rosetta explained.

"I understand your concern, dearest," Henry smiled as he held onto both of his wife's hands, "but times are changing. All I want is for Luminar to be strong and able to face whatever life throws at her"

Rosetta was silent for a moment upon hearing those words coming from her husband before she said "Very well."

"Now, I have to leave for some important duties, so I trust you to look after my daughter?" Henry asked his wife.

"Alright, darling," she said, with a smile on her face. Henry gave a quick kiss on Rosetta's lips and bid her farewell before he left her all alone.

"This is ridiculous," Rosetta growled in annoyance, why would anyone want a strong woman over a lady? _"I'll worry about that later. I have to focus on the plan,"_ she thought before walking down the hallways.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Swan Lake, Orion's birthday party was going full swing. All the children were having a blast will all the food, games and the clown doing magic tricks on stage. The children cheered when the clown made a pretty pink flower appear from out of nowhere and gave to a little girl that was close to the stage.

"Thank you, I'll be here all day!" he proudly boasted. "Now for my next act, I'll need a volunteer!"

Almost all the kids had their hands held high, hoping that the clown would pick them.

"How about you, Your Highness?" he then said pointing to Derek far in the back.

"No thanks, I'm not much of a performer" Derek chuckled nervously, but then gets a wonderfully awful idea. "But my mother would love to volunteer" he points at Uberta.

"What?! Derek, you can't be serious!" she asked surprised.

"Come on, Mother! It'll be fun!" Derek encouraged his mother.

"Let's give her some encouragement, kids!" the clown then encouraged the kids and they all began to cheering, encouraging Uberta to get on stage.

"Oh, alright!" the former queen caved, not wanting to disappoint the adorable children. The children cheered for joy as they watched Uberta walk on to the stage with the clown.

"Alright. Knock-knock," the clown began.

"Who's there?" the queen sighed while asking.

"Yes," the clown answered.

"Yes, who?" Uberta asked.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Wait, what kind of joke is that? The former Queen asked confused. "You never told me who's there!"

"Yes," the clown simply replied.

"Oh, so Yes is at the door?" she asked once again.

"No, Who's at the door!" the clown corrected the former queen.

"That's what I want to know!" she said getting really irritated by this confusing joke.

"I'm telling you, Who's at the door!" the clown continued.

"So who's at the door?!" Uberta asked once again.

"Yes," the clown simply replied.

"You just said yes wasn't at the door!" Uberta shouted.

"No I didn't!" the clown said in defence.

That's when Uberta snapped and lost control. "That does it!" she lunges at the clown and starts strangling him, causing the children to burst into laughter believing it was all part of the show. Even Bromley, Rogers, and Derek couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Now there's something you don't see every day!" Bromley said amused by all this.

"Derek, maybe we should stop this. Children shouldn't see this kind of violence." Rogers suggested, not wanting a murder on hand.

"No, let's keep it going a while longer." Bromley disagreed, loving all this violence.

"Can't...breathe..." the clown choked.

"Actually, I'm with Rogers on this one," Derek said worried as he rushed to save the clown from his mother.

Meanwhile, Odette and one of her faithful friends Puffin were walking around seeing all the children happily playing games, this brought a smile to the mother's face.

"I think this party is a success, Puffin?" she said to her friend happy perched on her shoulder.

"Indeed it is, Odette. I haven't seen a celebration this big since you and Derek got married," the bird smiled amazed.

"Well, Uberta does enjoy planning parties, but remember this is all for Orion" she reminded him. "Speaking of which, where is our guest of honour anyway?"

"I am right here, mademoiselle!" a familiar frog called out hopping onto a nearby table. Puffin rolled his eyes annoyed.

"I was talking about Orion, Jean-Bob," Odette sighed, also annoyed.

"But I'm a prince too, you know!" Jean-Bob proclaimed proudly.

"Here we go again," Speed complained as he waddled by.

"And what is THAT suppose to mean?!" the frog asked. "I am a prince! And someday, you'll all see!" And with that Jean-Bob stormed off.

"Some things never change" Odette sighed. Bridget then came by after finishing handing out candy to the orphans.

"Oh, Bridget! Have you seen Orion?" the young queen asked.

"Me last see him by the lake," Bridget replied.

"By the lake? What's he doing there?" Odette asked surprised.

"Me best guess is the wee lad's feeling shy again…" Puffin suggested.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him," Odette sighed as she walked towards the lake.

* * *

The young queen walked around the lake until she spotted her son sitting on throwing some pebbles into the water. The young prince always liked to come to this part of the lake, as they would sometimes have picnics around here. There were a lot of good memories, but also some not fun ones when she was a prisoner there for months. From Rothbart's constant and annoying proposals to Derek almost killing her. But now she'd made peace with what happened to her, especially now that there was no magic to be found anywhere near the kingdom. Her family was safe and sound.

"Orion?" she called out to her son. The young prince turned around to find his mother.

"Hey mom" he greeted her with a smile while getting up.

"Why aren't you at the party?" the young queen asked.

"I guess I'm just nervous," he admitted.

"Nervous? Why?" Odette asked kneeling to her son's level.

"I feel uncomfortable with all these kids around," He admitted.

"You won't if you try to make friends," Odette said, placing a hand on her son's shoulder, "Remember how I told you that your father and I weren't friends at first when we were your age?"

"Yeah?" Orion said, remembering. He loved hearing those stories from when they were his age. His favourite was the story of how his mother destroyed his father's and uncle Bromley's treehouse with just one kick. He always got a kick out of that story.

"Well, that was because we never tried to be friends," Odette explained. "If you don't try, you'll never know."

"I guess," Orion sighed a little, his mother was right. He wasn't going to get anywhere if he kept hiding from everyone.

"Come on, sweetie. You can do it," Odette encouraged her son "And who knows? You might meet someone special."

The young prince smiled upon hearing that. "Okay," he said before hugging his mother "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, Orion," Odette smiled while hugging her son back. She loved that little boy so much. "Now go on, enjoy the party!" she then said while getting up.

The boy happily began to run back to the party, but then stopped for a second. "Hey mom, can I ask you something?" he then asked turning towards his mother.

"Anything," she smiled as she caught up with her son.

"If you and dad didn't get along at my age, how did you guys fall in love?" he then asked his question. Odette was surprised by her son's question, she wasn't quite sure if her son was ready to hear that story.

"Oh...well, that's a story for another time. Right now, enjoy your birthday party" she smiled at her son.

"Okay?" Orion said in confusion, almost like her mother was dodging the question. But he decided to worry about that later as he began running back to the party.

Puffin swooped down from the trees and landed right next to Odette on a nearby rock. "He is a sweet little lad, isn't he?" the Irish bird smiled.

"He certainly is," Odette smiled as well. "It seems like only yesterday I held him in my arms for the first time," she then said upon reminiscing on how cute and small he was when he was born. In truth, she didn't approve that he was growing up, but then again what parent doesn't want their child to grow up?

"Speaking of which, when are you going to tell him and Derek about the big news?" the bird then asked.

"At least a few more days. I don't want to spoil the occasion. But they are definitely going to be surprised," Odette smiled as she gently rubbed her belly.

The young prince arrived back at the party and stopped for a second feeling nervous seeing all those children running around. But he managed to muster enough courage to walk into the crowd of children having fun.

"Hey, great party, huh?" he said nervously to a boy who was drinking some punch.

"Uh...yeah, it's great, Your Highness" the orphan boy then said nervously as he bowed down to him. Orion was a little surprised when that other boy bowed to him and called him "Your Highness" He then looked around and saw some of the other children whispering to each other wherever he looked. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he figures it was about him.

"What's the point?" the poor prince sighed sadly upon coming to reality. These children his age would only see him as royalty, someone above them not as an equal.

Orion started walking away again when he saw his best friend Matthew being chased by a group of other boys. He didn't recognize them from before, but he could tell by they're fine apparel that they were nobles. And he feared they might be bullies as well; his friend for some reason was always bullied by them. And so he began to chase after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the meadows not far from the woods, Luminar was picking some pretty flowers for her new mother. She was hoping that those lovely blooming flowers would make her happy. Who didn't like flowers anyways? All the servants in the house tended to love and appreciate the flowers that she gave them.

"Leave me alone!" somebody yelled.

Startled, Luminar hid behind a nearby tree. She peeked from behind the tree to see a boy with brown hair and green eyes being picked on and bullied from three bigger and meaner boys.

"What makes you so special that you're Orion's friend?!" the first bully asked kicking the poor boy to the ground.

This made Luminar's blood boil, how dare those boys pick on someone weaker than them. She decided to do something about it and grabbed a few rocks nearby.

"Come on! Let's teach this peasant a lesson!" the second bully grinned evilly. Just then something hit the boy on the head hard. "Ow! What was that?!" the boy asked in pain while holding his head.

"What was what?" the third bully asked confused, until it hit him in the head as well, literally. "Ouch!" he cried in pain.

"You're imagining things!" the first bully said annoyed, obviously not paying attention to what was going on, until it hit him as well. "Hey!" he complained.

"Wha-what's going on here?!" the third bully asked, now scared. The three boys soon got their answer and a bunch of rocks coming from the woods hitting them with accuracy.

"It's a forest spirit run!" the first bully panicked.

The three boys ran away scared for their lives, leaving the poor boy behind, who was now on his knees shouting "Oh great and powerful forest spirits! Thank you for deeming me worthy of your protection!"

The boy then heard a girl's laughter.

"I'm not a forest spirit," said Luminar as she walked out from behind one of the trees.

"Oh..." the boy said a little embarrassed.

"But thank you, though" she then said smiling.

"Uh...no problem," he said nervously.

"Matt! You okay?" a new voice call out from behind. They turned and saw another boy running up to them. Luminar was taken aback by his appearance. He was dressed a bit nicer than the boys from before, but he also seemed much kinder than them. What really impressed her, though, was his violet eyes and golden blonde hair.

"Yeah, I'm okay. This girl saved me from those guys. I thought she was a forest spirit..." Matt said happy to see the boy as he also introduced the girl who saved him.

"Girl?" he asked confused till he heard a giggling noise. He looked and saw the girl running up to the two. One look at the girl and he instantly became flustered. She was beautiful with her ravine black hair flowing in the wind and her blue eyes looked like shining sapphires. "Uh...hi," he said nervously.

"Hi" Luminar greeted with a smile on her face. Her voice sounded like a choir of angels, and he swore he heard them singing for one second.

"Are you an angel?" the young blonde boy suddenly blurted out. And then his eyes widened as he realizes what he just said as his friend laughed in the background.

The girl just simply giggled and said. "No, but thanks anyway. I'm Luminar."

"I'm, uh...uh..." the boy stuttered blushing redder than a rose.

"Orion!" Matt said helping out his shy friend.

"I'm Orion! That's right, I'm Orion" he said remembering what he wanted to say.

"You live nearby?" she then asked out of curiosity.

"You might say that," Orion said nervously. He wanted to say he was the prince, but he decided not to, he didn't want this beautiful girl to bow to him.

Suddenly, the three heard voices calling out for Luminar, coming from the woods. "I'd better head home now. It was nice meeting you guys" she then said a little disappointed, but still smiling.

"You too. And thanks again for saving me from those guys," Matt said in gratitude.

"No problem," Luminar said before running off into the woods as Orion just watched completely speechless.

Matt noticed the look on his face and smirked "I saw that you know," he said, getting the prince's attention.

"Saw what?" Orion asked confused.

"The way you were looking at her. You like her don't you?" Matt asked while smirking even bigger.

"What?! No!" Orion panicked. "Well, yeah I like her, she's a nice girl, but not like that!"

"Then why'd you ask if she was an angel?" Matt then asked. Orion's face blushed red with embarrassment once again upon remembering that. "Don't worry, man! I won't tell anyone" Matt then said laughing a little.

"Thanks, Matt," Orion said in relief.

"One thing, though. Why didn't you tell her you were the prince?" Matt then asked confused. Usually, his friend would give out his full name and title.

"I guess I want her to like me for who I am, not what I am" That was all Orion could say as his mind was on that beautiful girl once again. He prayed to the heavens above that he would meet her once again. There was something about that girl that made him feel like he was her equal.

* * *

 **Oh, boy looks like our little prince is** **twitterpated! But what is Rosetta up to? find out next time!**


End file.
